Extinction 2
by SpinoGuy
Summary: It has been three years since the Extinction. Almost all of the Dinosaurs are dead, with a few stragglers here and there. But John Hammond has finally snapped, and decided to make a deal with the aliens. Now, the Earths only hope lie in it's greatest threat.


Alan Grant was working on helping the children out of the tank.

They had been helping many people out since the extinction, which had taken place three years ago. Although much of the threat was vanquished, there were still people in need of assistance. They had found five children, and one man, who had yet to tell his name. Grant walked up to Barnes, "Hey, Bucky, where are we going next?" Barnes earned the nickname of Bucky when he was in the military. He was as strong as a buck, but not old enough to have the nickname Buck. He was, after all, only twenty-five.

"Well, I got a distress call coming from San Diego," answered a hopeful Bucky. They had lost quite a few of the survivors from last story. Charlie had died of leukemia a few weeks ago. A few of the soldiers had been trampled by a passing by T-Rex. Grant had nearly died when a _triceratops _attacked a few days ago. He barely survived. Luke went missing a few weeks ago, just before Charlie died.

They had gotten numerous reports from Japan of a strange giant monster. It was highly radioactive, according to the reports. They stopped a month ago. Apparently they had taken care of the problem themselves.

Now they were on their way to San Diego, which wasn't that far away, considering they were in Las Vegas. Now they just had to get there, and hopefully not lose any more people. They heard a call on the radio. "Alan, come in. Do you read me? Alan, it's Ellie." Ellie had stayed behind at the military base in Washington.

"I read you Ellie. What's the scoop from Washington?" asked Grant. "We are reading high levels of radiation heading toward Hollywood. Whatever you gotta do there, do it fast," answered Ellie. Grant then finished the conversation with, "Thanks, Ellie. Over and out."

Meanwhile, at an unknown location,

"Well, I was somewhat successful destroying this world, but somewhat isn't good enough you bumbling idiots!" John Hammond had staged the whole thing since the beginning. He had genetically mutated selective dinosaurs, giving then powers that rivaled that of the only thing that can possibly stop them. "If you can't even kill all the humans of this world, how do you think you will fare against Go—oh what's the point? You will over match him, and eventually destroy him."

Hammond had counted for all the equations, with the help of his servant, Dr. Wu. But there was one thing missing from his equations; how to destroy the king. "Mr. Hammond, I have created more of the mutants, if that all right," said a once-genius-turned-mad Dr. Wu. "You can create as many as yyou want, peasant, but I have an idea," said an insane Hammond. "Mega-Spinosaurus! Rise, and kill the King!"

The beast from the end of the first story rose up. It was a very weird thing. It had the basic look of a Spinosaurus, but it was enhanced. It had spikes jutting out of its sides, a spiked tail, and not to mention it was as big as a building! It roared into the night sky, unleashing a breath of fire into the sky. It then moved into the sea, and started its long trek towards the city known as Hollywood.

Later, in the middle of the sea,

He was hungry for the fight. That was all he wanted now.

He had a fire in his eyes. He was constantly growing in power. He was heading towards a calling. He couldn't figure out what it was. He just wanted to fight. Then something unexpected happened. A giant octopus attacked him.

Godzilla was caught off guard on this. The octopus grabbed onto his face, and started ejecting poison into him. Godzilla knew this, and unleashed his atomic breath before the octopus could do anymore damage. It was split in half. Tentacles were everywhere, and a weird brain-looking-thing floated to the bottom of the sea. Godzilla continued his journey.

Meanwhile, in San Diego,

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" Bucky was hoping this was where he would find the survivors. They had reached Hollywood a few hours ago, and have been searching for the whole time. Grant took a team of six to search the coast, and Bucky took the rest to search the inland.

He had been hoping to find more than what they did when he started their search. "Captain!" Bucky heard it coming from one of his men. He took a sawed-off shotgun, and ran towards the soldier. When he reached him, he found him dead, being eaten by a wandering velociraptor. Bucky wasted no time in shooting the damn thing.

Its brains splattered all over the wall. Bucky ran up to it and put three more rounds in it. He went up to the soldier, only to find his ribcage exposed, intestines everywhere, and his head nothing but mush. Bucky shuttered at this event, and walked away. He never wanted any of this to happen. An explosion rang out throughout the city. Bucky learned that some troops of soldiers were being attacked by a T-Rex, and threw a grenade at it.

"All right, let's get going! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Grant had been searching for anybody they could find. He never wanted any of this. But he was sweep into it because of what happened to him. He felt a responsibility to these people. And he was going to carry it out.

"Dr. Grant! Come here and take a look!" Grant came to a soldier who was pointing at the sea. "What is it?" asked Grant. "I don't know. The ocean started to light up or… or—or something like that!" Grant grabbed some binoculars and peered out to the ocean. It was starting to glow in one area. Grant was curious. But all that change in what came next. A monster the size of a building came bursting out of the ocean.

It looked like a spinosaurus, but mutated. The Mega-Spino started wading to land. It was slow starting, but it soon quickened when it got enough speed. It was unbelievably fast, especially for something that big. It got to the shore in about thirty seconds. It headed towards Grant and his team. "GET DOWN!" It crushed the building.

"SKRREEOOOONNKK!" The Mega-Spino looked back to see what the noise was coming from. It couldn't believe its eyes. It finally came to fight. Godzilla had arrived.

Godzilla rushed towards the thing that stood in front of him. He did not care what it was, or how it came to be. He just wanted a fight.

The Mega-Spino jumped out of Godzilla's way. It looked back and fired numerous spikes at Godzilla. Godzilla cried in pain. He looked at the thorns sticking out of his arm. He was getting dizzy fast. He pulled them out in time to avoid unconsciousness. He fired his nuclear breath at the behemoth. It jumped out of its way before it could reach him.

Godzilla was getting dizzy, and could barely stay up. Godzilla looked at the monster. He grabbed a destroyed pile of buildings and threw it at the beast. It merely leaned to the side. The Mega-Spino could not be hit. Godzilla finally gave in to the poison that was inside those spikes. He toppled over. The Mega-Spino looked at the lump of meat in front of him. It was just about to take a bite, when Godzilla looked at the beast and unleashed his thermonuclear-breath.

The Mega-Spino's head was destroyed in an instant. Godzilla finally gave into the unconsciousness that eluded him when he saw the thing fall to the ground. He rested his eyes.

"GRANT!" Bucky was searching for his friend. "GRANT, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!" He had seen the whole fight. He was looking towards the building he last heard from his location. Bucky was uncomfortable being so close to the two behemoths that had been destroying each other. But that didn't stop him though.

He looked at the fallen body of Godzilla that was in front of him. He knew it wasn't dead, he saw the thing breathing, but he wished it was. Bucky had gotten to the building when he saw something. It was a person. It was a soldier named Jack. He checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing. He was fine. "Get this soldier out of here!" He continued to look for Grant.

Godzilla began to stir. He opened his eyes to see the little creatures that he had known to destroy his world. But he was too tired to do anything about it. He just laid there, and waited for his strength to return.

"Oh, Henry! Have you completed the assignment I gave you?" Hammond had been in his bunker since he sent his monster to kill Godzilla. He was sure it was dead. He knew the only way to kill Godzilla was with numbers. That was why he had Wu create so many more of these things. But there was one that he needed to complete this task. He needed a monster of equal status to Godzilla.

"Yes, John, I have. It took a while but I finally found something that might interest you. Remember the aliens that sent you the Ultra men? They have another monster. They say it's a cyborg. It is stronger than those Ultra men, and maybe stronger than Godzilla," said Wu. This had tickled Hammond's interest. "What exactly is this… cyborg?"

Bucky was still searching for Grant. He had found a few more soldiers, but no Grant. He had no idea if he was alive. "Where are you, Grant?" whispered Bucky. He didn't like his odds. "Bucky!" He had heard it. "Grant?" Bucky ran to where he heard the noise. He dug in the rubble. He had found Grant. He was a mess, though. He was bleeding all over. His right foot had been crushed. His left hand was missing. He wouldn't survive the night unless they got him to a hospital. "We need a medic, STAT!"

Godzilla had regained more than enough strength to walk towards his home in the ocean. But he was tired, and he let the humans do their thing, and when they left, he started to move.

"Captain! Look, its Godzilla, he's starting to move." Bucky looked at where the soldier was pointing. Godzilla rose from the rubble. He looked at the direction to where the humans were. He grunted, and walked towards the ocean. "Thank God we won't be seeing him anymore."

Godzilla was swimming towards an island where he had taken residence. It was smaller than Monster Island, which he had abandoned after Angurius was killed there. The island he lived at might be able to hold two monsters of Angurius's size and stature, but not Godzilla's. He followed his instinct to where it would lead him.

He walked on shore and noticed something different. It had a different scent. And it was fresh. He walked on his island to find something was waiting for him. A monster jumped out at him. Godzilla dodged it. He looked at it and found a surprise. It looked almost exactly like Rodan. Except it was smaller, had a longer beak, and four horns on its head instead of three. The new monster screeched and lunged at him again. Godzilla was ready for it this time. He swatted it away with his tail. The new monster was knocked into the sea.

Godzilla had the advantage here. He walked towards the sea line and held the monsters head under the water. It struggled for a while until it finally went limp. Godzilla released his grip and let the monster float in the water. He grabbed it and walked towards his cave, which took up two-thirds of the island. He bit a chunk of its body off, and swallowed. He went into his cave, and slept.

He spotted a wandering T-Rex. Bucky grabbed his RPG and fired. Its head exploded before it could even react. He used to like dinosaurs, but that was before the world was ending before his eyes. He knew Godzilla was awake when he found Grant, but why hadn't he attacked.

Maybe Godzilla was just trying to help his planet like them. "Captain, it's Grant, he's waking up!" Bucky ran up to the tent they had set so that Grant could sleep. His left foot had to be amputated. They had very little medical supplies, but they had enough for Grant.

"Hey, Bucky, kill any dinos lately?" Grant had obviously gotten a sense of humor from this. "Well, I just blew a T-Rex's head off, if that's what you mean," answered Bucky. Grant tried to laugh, but he just ended up in a coughing fit. "You really should get back to sleep, Grant." "Well, the dinosaurs should be dead." Bucky patted him on the head and put him to rest. He went up to a soldier, Bob. "You need to bring him back to the base, and make sure he gets there alive, got it?" "Yes, sir!" replied Bob.

"Well, it's about bloody time you get here!" Hammond had been waiting for the aliens to come down. The aliens looked just like humans, but that was just because they were mimicking them. "We had to stop a few times to refuel our ship. Just be lucky we brought our monsters here for you, especially since your failure last time," the leader said.

He gave Hammond two gems the size of soccer balls. "You said there was only one monster, what is the second one?" asked a curious Hammond. "Just put them in the water, and you will discover what they are, and what they can do to this planet," replied the leader. They got back in their ships, and proceeded to blast off. Hammond smiled and put them in the water.

The two monsters arose. They were each bizarre. One was a cyborg, with bladed hands, and a buzz saw on its chest. Gigan. The other was a three-headed golden hydra. King Ghidorah. They looked down at Hammond, and proceeded to destroy the island. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO KILL GODZILLA, NOT ME!" His cries went unanswered, as he was soon trampled by the two monsters. Wu looked out of the building and saw the monsters destroying the island. "Shit."

"Ellie, Grant got hurt, so I have Bob bringing him home, okay?" "I read you Bucky, we'll have the med-bay ready," responded Ellie. "Thanks, Ellie. Bucky out." Bucky had been shaken up since Hollywood. He lost a lot of good men in that short, but brutal battle. He got the men moving towards Seattle, for they heard a message there. "We have a lot of ground to cover, in short time. I am going to need each and every one of you to be prepared this time. Understand?" "SIR, YES SIR!" "Good, I am going to need five of you to make sure Grant and Bob get to the base safe, other than that, let's move out!"

He was ready for the fight this time. Another monster had stepped on his island, and this creature was bizarre. It was like staring into a mirror. Godzilla had encountered some strange creatures, but nothing like this. The monster that was staring back at him looked almost exactly like him. There were differences of course, like the fact this monster was green, with yellow accents. It also had a frill covering its neck.

Godzilla knew this monster would be harder to take down that the last one, but that didn't say much. Godzilla charged, and knocked the monster over. The other monster swung its tail, toppling Godzilla over. The other monster, who I will name Jirass, got up, and started to punch the holy hell out of Godzilla. Jirass wasn't using finance, or strategy, just pure brute strength.

Godzilla bit down on Jirass's right arm. Jirass screamed in agony. Godzilla ripped his arm off, and proceeded to pound his face in. Jirass slashed at Godzilla's face, and whipped him with his tail. Godzilla grabbed the tail in time, and grabbed one of Jirass's spines. He then proceeded to rip it out. Godzilla spun Jirass around, and ripped his frail off. Jirass fired his mouth beam at Godzilla's head, but he barely flinched. Godzilla then grabbed his tail, and threw him into the ocean. Jirass was trying to escape when Godzilla grabbed his other arm, and ripped that one off, too.

Jirass then swung his tail into Godzilla's head, and dived into the water. Godzilla would not let this go unpunished. He followed Jirass underwater. Godzilla thought he had the advantage, when something slashed at his belly. Godzilla looked at the slash in curiosity. Jirass then kicked him to the ocean floor. Godzilla was shaken. He had been King of the Monster, much less King of the Ocean. He anticipated Jirass's next move. He swam up to Godzilla to deliver the finishing blow. But Godzilla gave him an uppercut, and grabbed him tail, and presumed to use him as a whip, and smash him into the ground repeatedly.

Jirass had been surprised by this act of brain power. He just wished he had some. Godzilla beat him until Jirass was nothing more than a limp piece of meat. Jirass opened his eyes one last time to see Godzilla charge up his atomic breath, and destroyed him, once and for all.

Godzilla looked at the headless body that used to be Jirass. It floated down to the seabed like a rock. It was a beautiful sight to him. He swam up to his island, and thankfully there weren't any more monsters for him to fight. He had fought more monsters today than he had in all of last year. He just wanted to rest and reserve his strength.

He then heard a strange cackle. He looked up at the sky and saw the monster. It had three heads. It was golden as well. Godzilla sank back into the water. He watched as the strange three-headed monster flew off in the direction it came from. Godzilla growled and swam in the same direction.

"Where did you say it was?" Bucky had just received news of the location of John Hammond. "Well, Captain, we just got this image from the surveillance drone that we sent. We have already called for a helicopter to pick us up and head to the island. It should only be a few hours to the island." Bucky grabbed the photo and looked at it. "What I'm wondering is, how he got from the extinction site to this island?" The soldier didn't have an answer for that. "Pack some bags; we're going to Isla Nublar."

Several hours later,

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bucky took a few soldiers, including the one that had the photo. "Pretty sure, this is the island labeled Isla Nublar," answered the soldier. Bucky noticed the size of the island. It wasn't very big. He walked up to the building. He expected there to be more dinosaurs. He walked into the building. It was half-destroyed. He went in to find Hammond. "Hello! Is anyone here?" He walked into one of the rooms. It was empty. "Captain!" Bucky ran up to the soldier. "Look who we found."

It was Hammond. He was crushed. Bucky felt for a pulse. "He's dead, there's no point in trying." Bucky turned to face this new person. It was an Asian man. No more than twenty. "My name is Johnny Wu. I helped Hammond create those monsters. I am turning myself in." Bucky got out his handcuffs and put them on Wu. "You, son, have a lot of answering to do."

Godzilla was almost on land. He had followed the monster for several hours. When he finally got on land, he noticed something else. A second monster. It was strange looking. It had one eye, bladed hands, and a buzz saw running down his chest. When the first monster landed, it walked up to it and began talking to it. Godzilla didn't understand their language, and he didn't care. He ran up to the monsters and punched the cyborg in the face.

The three-headed monster, Ghidorah, had flown into the air, and started firing electricity out of its three mouths. Godzilla turned to see Ghidorah. Godzilla blasted it with his nuclear breath. It shook it off like a man does a mosquito bite. Godzilla looked in disbelief. No one had ever shaken his thermo-nuclear breath off like that. The cyborg, Gigan, got up and slashed Godzilla in the face with his blade.

Godzilla let out a cry of pain. Godzilla felt the blood run over his left eye. Godzilla put his hand on his eye and growled. Godzilla grabbed Gigan's left hand and yanked. It didn't budge. Godzilla looked in disbelief. Gigan then raise his bladed hand, and stabbed Godzilla in the chest. Godzilla looked down, and saw its blade slowly exit his chest. Godzilla's vision went blurry, until all he saw was Gigan laughing. Then everything went black.

Gigan looked down. Godzilla was lying on the floor, defeated for the first time. Gigan called out to Ghidorah. Ghidorah landed right next to Godzilla. He kicked him while he was down. Ghidorah let out a cackle. Gigan let out his ear-piercing shriek. The rose up into the air, and left to attack another city.

"Sir, you are not going to believe this." A small group of Bucky's soldiers had watched the whole thing from a distance. "Why, what happened?" asked Bucky over the radio. "It's Godzilla, he might be dead." "No, that impossible. We've been trying to kill Godzilla for years, and he's still alive. He's alive, just unconscious. Pack up your gear and head back to the base."

Three hours later,

He saw a bright light. It was calling to him.

Godzilla opened his eyes, and saw more of his kind. True, they were the Godzillasaurus's, but he was too, just highly mutated. He smiled and walked towards the light. But he stopped. He looked back at the city witch he helped destroy. He saw his body. He looked at the light then back at his body. Godzilla made a decision. He walked slowly back to his body. He had to protect the world he loved.

Godzilla awakened. He arose to find his wound had not even begun to heal. He started to walk towards the sea, where his wounds would heal faster. He stumbled back to the ground. He started to crawl. He had to get back to the water. He finally reached the shoreline, and was able to swim a few miles off the shore, and went back into his sleep.

Gigan had landed at Tokyo, which did not have to rebuild, since they were able to keep the dinosaurs out. "Get to your battle stations! Repeat, get to your battle stations!" All the soldiers ran to their tanks and cannons and jets. The F-22's flew at Gigan with incredible speed. He swatted them away like flies. He fired his laser at the tanks, which exploded. The cannons did little to him but annoy the crap out of him. He stepped on them. Now that their precious military was destroyed, he could continue in the destruction of this city.

King Ghidorah had landed in Hong Kong. He destroyed the military with ease, and reduced the city to smoldering ash cloud in an hour. He left the city soon after that.

Grant had been sleeping for several days now. "How is he?" Bucky had gotten back from interrogating Wu. "Not good. Our doctors could barely stabilize him. I don't think he's gonna survive this," responded Ellie. Bucky walked to one of the monitors. "Hey, what's this green blip on the screen here?" Ellie walked to see what he was talking about. The radar showed a large object approaching the base. "We need to get Grant out of here, NOW!" Bucky picked up Grant and walked him to the exit. Grant started to wake up. "Bucky?" asked a confused Grant. Bucky looked down at him and said, "Hey, Grant. Do you mind walking on your good leg?"

"Hey, what about me?!" Wu was trapped in his cell. He was yelling for help to get him out of there. No one was answering. "You can't just leave me here to die!" He looked up and saw a piece of the roof fall. He barely avoided it and looked up into the hole. He saw a three-headed monster looking down on him. He reconzigned the monster. He fell on his knees and whispered to himself, "What have we done?" That was the last thing he said before the roof fell on him.

Only half of the staff that was stationed there got out before King Ghidorah destroyed the building. He cackled and rose up into the air. He destroyed the countryside with his Gravity Beams. "What do we do now?" asked Grant.

Godzilla awoke. He had been asleep for four hours to regain his strength. His wounds had mostly healed, but the gash where Gigan had stabbed him remained. It had healed to the point of tolerable. He swam to Japan, where he destroyed the island many times. He followed his instincts. He wanted a rematch with Gigan. And he was going to get it.

Gigan had destroyed Tokyo. It was a smoldering crater. Gigan saw the tiny insects try to escape. He destroyed the evacuation tunnel. There was no way out of the city. He continued his path of destruction towards the mainland. He was going to have some more fun.

Godzilla finally landed in Tokyo. Godzilla had arrived too late to save this city. He didn't care, he just wanted to kill Gigan. He trudged on through Tokyo to find the cyborg. He was moving faster than he has before. He smelt Gigan heading for Osaka. He loved this challenge.

King Ghidorah found some of Hammond's creations. They included a bat creature(like the one Godzilla fought earlier, remember?), three Jirass's, and a giant caterpillar(not Mothra). Ghidorah landed and challenged the monsters. The bat creature was the first to go down when he charged Ghidorah. Ghidorah grabbed his left wing with his right head. He then grabbed it's head with his middle head. It's headless body fell to the ground.

The Jirass's looked at each other, and realized they had to use that thing in their heads. They decided to rush him on three sides. The first Jirass rushed him with incredible speed. He was able to bite down on one of Ghidorah's head. Ghidorah blasted him off with his Gravity Beam. He looked at the caterpillar and cooked him into a crisp. The other two Jirass's tried retreating, but to no avail. Ghidorah shot them in the heads with his Gravity Beams. Ghidorah let out his cackle, and flew off to destroy something else.

Gigan had destroyed the military, and half of Osaka. But then he heard it. A roar. A larger-than-life roar. He looked back and saw the source; Godzilla.

Godzilla didn't bother with pleasantries; he just blasted him with his fire breath, and rushed him. Gigan was still recovering when Godzilla punched him in the face. He then tried ripping off Gigan's left arm. He couldn't rip it off, but he did put stress on it. Godzilla then backed away before Gigan was able to slash him with his blade.

Godzilla grabbed some rubble and threw it at Gigan. The rubble hit Gigan in his visor. It cracked. Godzilla had found a weak spot. He then whipped his tail at Gigan, and hit him directly in the visor. The cracked visor shattered. Godzilla thought Gigan was blinded. Turns out that this only made Gigan angry. He flew into the air and rammed into Godzilla. He was toppled over. Godzilla tried getting to his feet, but Gigan blasted him with his eye-beam. Godzilla was pushed back down. He was burning on the inside.

Gigan walked over to him, and raised his blade. He was about to strike down Godzilla, when he was blasted in the back. Gigan looked back and saw a mechanical monster; MechaGodzilla.

MG had just landed, and the pilot's were ready for a fight. They quickly started up the eye laser's and repeatedly fired at Gigan. Gigan was pounded by the laser's and fired it's chains at the mech. They wrapped around it's neck, and Gigan started reeling it in. MG fired it's knuckle rockets at the chains, utterly destroying them. Gigan looked at the chains and ran up to MG.

The commander muttered to himself, "We've gotten better at hand-to-hand, you robotic bird."

MG socked Gigan in the jaw, loosening a few bolts. The nanites were already repairing the damage. Gigan tried to slash at MG's armor, only for it to come back in the face. Gigan fired it's shotgun blast, only for it to be absorbed. The Plasma Grenade fired at Gigan, sending him back a couple hundred feet. It didn't, however, knock him over. MG fired more knuckle grenades at the cyborg, until it's ammo dried up. MG fired it's Mega-Buster eye rays at Gigan, but it still didn't harm him. Gigan had had enough of this.

MG fired its maser at Gigan. Gigan avoided it easily. Gigan rushed MG and cut its head off. MG fell to the ground. Gigan walked back to Godzilla, only to receive a blast in the face. Gigan was pushed back. Godzilla rushed Gigan with tremendous speed for a monster that big. He then continued to rip the arm off. This time it came off.

Gigan shrieked in pain. Gigan staggered back and looked at Godzilla. He tried to slash him with his remaining arm. Godzilla evaded the attack, and grabbed Gigan's buzz saw. He then ripped it out. Gigan shrieked with pain. Godzilla then charged up his attack. Gigan looked at Godzilla and realized this was the end. Godzilla fired his Thermonuclear Breath at Gigan's head. He held it for two whole minutes. When he eased up on the attack, he saw Gigan. Gigan was nothing more than a torso with legs, and an arm. He fell to the ground, dead.

Godzilla surveyed the wreckage. He looked at MG, and realized Gigan was stronger than he realized. It took Godzilla at least ten minutes to beat MG at full strength, but Gigan destroyed it in seconds. He was out of shape. He walked back into the ocean.

Bucky had been watching a movie to pass the time it took to tend to Grants wounds. Turns out that Grant would survive this, but he would be stuck in a wheel chair.

But he realized watching a movie was not a wise thing to do, especially in the middle of the end of the world. He walked back to the infirmary where Grant was being held. He was being surveyed by Ellie. "You need to rest Alan, or else you won't make it." "I don't give a damn. Look, the Japanese had machines, weapons, that were made specifically to battle giant monsters. They were called MechaGodzilla's, MG for short. The latest model, Kiryu, was given to us Americans so we could fight these monsters ourselves."

"But it was in D.C., which was the first place destroyed," added Bucky. "True, but it was moved. To Area 51." Bucky let out a laugh. "You honestly think Area 51 exist? Look, we may have had dinosaurs, mad scientist, and even Godzilla, but aliens don't exist." "Then what were those things that almost killed Godzilla? I don't know about you, but I have never heard of a three-headed dragon." That shut Bucky up. "We need to go there, and I know a guy who used to work there."

"Look what the cat dragged in… literally." Alan Grant was wheel chaired in by Bucky to the man's house. Nick Tatopolis was a good friend of Grant's. He was friends ever since college. He was a man of thirty or so. He had a full head of brown hair, and a five o'clock shadow showing. "I see your house is still a complete and utter mess," replied Grant. "Well I figure that if I clean it I'm only going to mess it up. But at least I don't eat out of dirty dishes," said a snarky Nick. "Anyway, I have a feeling I know why you came. You came because you want access to Area 51, am I right." Grant replied without a second's hesitation, "Pretty much, but we need access to the extra restricted areas." "So you present me with a challenge? I like this, I like this a lot," squealed Nick. "And we need access to Kiryu," quickly added Grant.

Nick shut up for a moment, with a jaw dropped. "You serious? Look, I like a challenge, but Kiryu? You must be out of your mind, Grant!" shouted Nick. Bucky walked over to him and pushed him against a wall, "Listen, you waste of life! A lot of people have died these past few years, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna be next, so unless you help us break into Kiryu's holding area, your brains are gonna be splattered all over that wall behind you, and I've killed before without a second thought, and I will do it again. Do you understand?" Nick looked down and saw a gun pointed at his head. He gulped and said, "Okay, just, give me a few minutes to prepare, okay?" Bucky smiled and holstered his gun.

Godzilla was wandering the Japanese countryside went he felt it. The call. It was calling to him again. He wanted to resist, but he was pulled towards it. He felt it inside of him, the fight. It was the three-headed monster from before. It was calling for Godzilla to fight that thing. He resisted no longer. In fact he went fast to get revenge on the thing that aided in his "death".

"You should be by A 51 now. Just look for a strange looking cactus, and just pull the left arm." Bucky and a small group of soldiers to where Nick had directed them. "I'm in the desert; there is a ton of cacti everywhere! Which will I know it's supposed to be?" replied Bucky. They have been walking for three hours. They ran out of gas in the jeep a while ago. "Hey, captain! Is this it?" He went to where the soldier was pointing. It was a cactus, but something was wrong with it. It was larger than a normal cactus, and there was a chunk of metal embedded in it. "Maybe…" replied Bucky. He walked over and pulled the left arm of the cactus. Nothing happened. "Heh, I knew it."

All of a sudden, a door opened in the cactus. Bucky looked at the others and motioned them to come along. They walked inside the tube and the door closed behind them. "What now, Nick?" "Well, you're going to need to input a password right about…" "Please enter Password," said a female voice. "What's the password?" asked Bucky. "Okay, you need to listen carefully: G32DGFOD387DMC7803K0." Bucky input the password as he said it, and the tube turned into an elevator. They were elevated down until it finally stopped and they were there. "Oh, my God." Bucky then replied to that comment, "Area 51."

King Ghidorah had just laid waste to a group of giant bats. They really were terrible fighters. The Jirass's could last longer than them. Ghidorah was not in the mood to wait, he finished eating his meal, and flew off to find another group of monster's to kill. But something stopped him, it was something strange. He couldn't understand. It was like he was dragged to somewhere. A fight for a true feast.

Godzilla was still heading for the location. It was the city where they first met. His wounds had healed, and he was ready for the fight that would define a century.

"Where the hell are all the guards in this place?" They have been wandering Area 51 for quite sometime. They had gotten lost when Nick had told them to take a wrong turn. "Well, it is quite possible that they were eaten. Some of the creations may have gotten out. Don't worry, they would have expired already if they had," replied Nick. "Thanks, that is very reassuring," replied Bucky. "The corridor that holds Kiryu should not be secret, after all, Grant knew about it and he's a mere paleontologist." They wondered a little longer till Bucky found a very large door. He looked all around and found a button that would probably be used to open it. He decided, what the hell? What was the worst that could happen. He pushed it.

The door creaked open a loud as it possibly could. It opened to reveal the reason that they came here; Kiryu.

King Ghidorah had landed at the city in which he had first killed Godzilla. He waited, and waited, and waited, and waited. He was getting extremely bored, but he could find himself to leave. Then he heard a noise. It was faint, but it was getting louder. The sound of a rocket. He looked up into the sky and found the source, a mechanical dinosaur. Kiryu landed in Godzilla's place for the fight. Kiryu was going to have some fighting time of its own.

"Are you sure it's wise for us soldiers to control Kiryu?" asked Bucky. "Yes, it's relatively simple for a giant robotic dinosaur," replied Nick.

Kiryu shot off several missiles from his shoulder mounted cannons. They each hit the mark on Ghidorah's chest. He didn't even flinch. He flew up into the air and fired his Gravity Beams at Kiryu. It dodged and chased Ghidorah into the air. Kiryu fired its maser from his mouth to at least hurt it. When it hit Ghidorah, he stopped and turned to face Kiryu. Kiryu ran into him, and fell to the ground.

"NICK! I can't control it!" Bucky was being shook inside the cockpit of Kiryu. He was trying desperately to get the thing to work. "Calm down! You just need to wait a few minutes, and it will repair itself," replied Nick. Bucky looked at the monitor which showed King Ghidorah slowly getting up. "I don't think I have a few minutes."

Ghidorah got to his feet. He looked at Kiryu and snarled at the mechanical-saurian. He walked towards it. He wanted to inflict pain, but even he understood the concept of a robot. They could feel pain, or anything. But he thought to himself, _it'll be fun for me._ He smiled and walked to it. But before he could do anything, he heard a roar.

"SSSSKKKKKKRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK KKKK!"

Ghidorah looked at the source of the roar and found a powerful enemy; Godzilla. Godzilla walked onto shore and fired his atomic ray at Ghidorah. He staggered back in pain. How could this be happening to him? Gigan killed him easily, without being hurt no less. He must have gained strength. Ghidorah flew into the air and was flying towards Godzilla. But he was hit down by a beam. It wasn't Godzilla's, so what was it? He looked back and saw Kiryu, ready to fight.

"What happened, Bucky? Is Kiryu operational?" asked Nick. "I guess so. It just got up without my instructions," answered Bucky. "What? How is that possible? Kiryu shouldn't be able to do anything without the proper instructions," wondered Nick.

Kiryu was finally free. The spirit within him finally awoke, and was ready to fight the monster that was threating the world he loved. Although he hated the humans, he loved this planet, and he would do anything to protect it. He rushed Ghidorah, much to the surprise of both Ghidorah and Godzilla. Godzilla concluded that Kiryu was an ally in this fight, and decided to help him.

Godzilla ran towards the fighting monsters, and grabbed Ghidorah's middle head. He tried to rip it off, but Ghidorah was too strong. Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beam at Kiryu, and he flew up into the air. He fired at Kiryu relentlessly, trying to destroy the machine.

Kiryu was being hurt. It had been almost sixty years since he had been killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. He remembers it. And he loved the pain. If he was to die, it would be after a fight for the ages, and he was going to be alive. Kiryu deployed his jets and shot up into the air towards Ghidorah. He was slowed due to the impact of the beams. But he made it to Ghidorah, and grabbed his middle neck. He yanked and heard a crack.

Ghidorah screamed in pain. Although he wouldn't die, his broken neck hurt like hell. It went limp, leaving only two heads. Ghidorah kicked Kiryu to the ground. He landed on Kiryu with tremendous force.

Godzilla had been watching the whole thing. He was itching to join the fight. Godzilla shot his atomic breath at Ghidorah. The blast was able to knock him off of Kiryu, and send him flying. Godzilla ran up to Ghidorah, and started beating of his chest. Ghidorah was being beaten. He mustered up enough strength to shoot Godzilla off him. Ghidorah got to his feet, and bit down on Godzilla's neck. He was having the life choked out of him. Godzilla could do nothing to get him off.

Kiryu awoke. He got to his feet and saw Godzilla being choked by Ghidorah. He recognized Godzilla. He couldn't understand it, but he felt the need to save him. So he deployed his rockets on his back and shot them off, hitting Ghidorah. Ghidorah didn't relent on his hold on Godzilla, instead strengthen it. Kiryu would not let another of his race be destroyed.

Godzilla was fading. If he was gonna survive, he would need to breath now. Godzilla tried to kick Ghidorah, but Ghidorah didn't even feel it. Godzilla was about to die.

Kiryu walked up to Ghidorah, since his jets were operational, but were not fully functioning. Kiryu got to Ghidorah, and grabbed his left head. Kiryu looked into Ghidorah's eyes and slapped him silly. Ghidorah had been dazed in that head, but the other one saw this, and shot Kiryu with his Gravity Beam. Kiryu was knocked back on his feet momentarily.

Godzilla saw this opening, and grabbed the two remaining heads, and bashed them together. Ghidorah was knocked down. Godzilla grabbed Ghidorah's two tails, and swung him around. After Godzilla was getting dizzy himself, he decided to let go of Ghidorah, and Ghidorah was sent flying into one of the buildings. Godzilla charged up his attack, and fired on Ghidorah. Although Godzilla did not let up on Ghidorah, he could tell he wasn't dead.

"BUCKY! WHAT'S GOING ON?! BUCKY!" Bucky was knocked unconscious when Ghidorah fired the volley of Gravity Beams on Kiryu. He began regaining consciousness, when he heard Alan Grant's yelling. "Grant? Will you stop yelling, it's very loud when it's in this cockpit," replied Bucky, as calm as ever. Grant laughed over the radio. "Good to see your alive, Bucky. Look, Nick had to go to the bathroom, so your friendly neighborhood Alan Grant is here to be your advisor," joked Grant. "Look, obviously Kiryu is operating on its own somehow. You don't need to be there anymore." "You're right. But I need to see this through to the end. I'm going down with the ship," answered Bucky.

Godzilla looked at the pile of rubble that used to be the building and King Ghidorah. He might have been wrong in his assumption. Perhaps Ghidorah is dead. But then, a ship appeared out of the sky. It was triangle in shape. It was also very big. It beamed down a laser. Godzilla looked at where it was going; King Ghidorah. It was giving him his health back, and making him stronger. Ghidorah rose up out of the rubble of the building. He had transformed into Grand King Ghidorah.

Grand Ghidorah flew towards Godzilla with tremendous speed. Godzilla was knocked down. Ghidorah fired a volley of Gravity Beams at Godzilla. Godzilla would not survive unless Ghidorah stopped. And that's what happened, they stopped. A weakened Godzilla looked up and saw Kiryu grappling with Ghidorah. Kiryu fired all his missiles on Ghidorah. He was barely fazed. Ghidorah shot off several electric charges off his wings. Kiryu was toppled over.

Kiryu wasn't going to win this fight. He was going to die. And he was fine with that, he would rather die alive than be destroyed a machine. Kiryu would not go down with a fight. Kiryu's right shoulder mounted missile launcher fired off and hit Ghidorah square in the chest. Ghidorah was mostly unaffected, although it left a bruise. Kiryu then fired off his left shoulder mounted missile launcher, and hit Ghidorah. Kiryu was beginning to look more and more like Godzilla. Kiryu was completely sripped of his extra armaments. He only had a few missiles left in his back, and his maser in his mouth. Ghidorah stood up and walked slowly towards Kiryu.

"BUCKY! YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" screamed Grant. "I would, but the eject seat is broken," replied Bucky. Grant looked at Nick, "Is there any way for him to get out?" "If the eject is broken, no. He's trapped," replied a grim Nick. Grant looked back at the computer screen with a worried look.

Godzilla was slowly getting up. He looked and saw Ghidorah beating down Kiryu. Kiryu was letting out roars of pain. They sounded like his. Godzilla got up and charged Ghidorah. Ghidorah looked back, and shot a Gravity Beam out of his right mouth. Godzilla was hit square in the heart. It hurt like hell. But despite this he trudged on. He would not die before taking Ghidorah's life. Godzilla got to Ghidorah, and punched him in the chest. Ghidorah let up his attack on Kiryu, and looked at Godzilla.

Although Godzilla couldn't understand Ghidorah, he could understand that Ghidorah was laughing at him. Godzilla then grabbed his middle head, and yanked with all the force he could muster. Ghidorah was being hurt by this attack. He tried to blast Godzilla off him, but his Gravity Beams weren't aimed. He fired wildly. Godzilla was beginning to hear the bones in Ghidorah's middle head crack.

Ghidorah's middle head was broken again, but Godzilla was still pulling. Ghidorah was being hurt more and more. Ghidorah flew up into the air to try and get Godzilla off of him. He only half succeeded. He got into the air, but Godzilla didn't let go. His neck began to tear loose. Godzilla's weight was forcing the middle neck to come off.

Kiryu looked up and saw Godzilla struggling with Grand King Ghidorah. He cursed his rockets were malfunctioning. He could only watch.

Godzilla had almost torn the head off. Ghidorah's skin must be stronger than titanium. Ghidorah was hanging by a thread.

Godzilla then fell to the ground with Ghidorah's head in his hands. The fall was a few thousand feet. Godzilla then landed on the ground and formed a crater. Ghidorah looked at his stump and was then filled with rage. Ghidorah flew down towards Godzilla and fired his volley of Gravity Beams at Godzilla.

He was low enough Kiryu could jump up and grab his legs. Kiryu deployed his rockets and prayed then worked enough to reach Ghidorah.

Godzilla was dying. There is no doubt he will die. He has suffered too many injuries to survive this. His regeneration power was being overloaded. Godzilla turned his head towards Ghidorah and fired off his thermonuclear breath. Ghidorah was hit, but was unaffected.

Kiryu was trying with all his might to get his rockets to work. He kicked and kicked. Finally they started up. Kiryu lifted off into the air towards Ghidorah.

Ghidorah continued his attack until his left head noticed something in the corner of his eye. Kiryu was flying directly towards him. Ghidorah let up on his attack. He looked at the flying machine coming towards him. Ghidorah flew towards the monster in the hope to knock him to the ground. But Kiryu got to him first. He grabbed Ghidorah and flew him up into the outer atmosphere. He had a suicide plan. But it just might work.

"WARNING! NUKE IS ACTIVATED! EVACUATE! EVACUATE!" Bucky looked at the warning flashing on the screen. He had no idea a nuke was implanted inside Kiryu. He realized that Kiryu planned to destroy him, and Ghidorah. He slumped in his chair, and took out a pack of cigarettes. "If you go out, go out with a smile," were Bucky's last words, said with a grin.

The explosion rocked the area. Godzilla absorbed enough radiation to get to his feet. He looked up, and realized that was where Kiryu had brought Grand King Ghidorah. He realized Kiryu had given his life, to save the world. Godzilla was getting ready to return to his home when he heard a noise. It was a cackle that was eerily familiar. He looked up and saw what was going on. He couldn't believe his eyes. It wasn't possible. Grand King Ghidorah was still alive.

Godzilla couldn't believe his eyes. No one could survive that. He noticed that Ghidorah was probably in a lot of pain. He had lost his right wing, a tail was missing, and sections of skin were torn away revealing bone. Godzilla would not survive if Ghidorah had any strength left. Ghidorah land and rushed Godzilla. He slammed him to the ground and fired a very weakened Gravity Beam. This time it didn't hurt as much, but Godzilla was weakened to the brink of death, so it still hurt.

Ghidorah batted him away with his left head, and bit down on Godzilla's neck. The atomic leviathan charged his atomic breath and fired. Ghidorah backed up in pain, and let loose his gravity beams. Godzilla put his arms up to his face, and was pushed back, but did not fall. Godzilla spun and knocked Ghidorah over. Godzilla let loose an atomic breath again, this time toppling the hydra. Ghidorah got back up and smacked Godzilla with his tail. A few spikes were embedded in Godzilla's face, but the pain was nothing to him. He let loose with all his strength, clawing and biting anything of Ghidorah's(get your mind out of the gutter, Spino)

Golden blood dripped down from all the holes that Godzilla had made. He looked at Godzilla with hate in his eyes. Never had an insignificant planet ever caused him trouble. He would had to deal with this monster like he did with the mecha. Ghidorah rammed Godzilla, and pounded him with his heads. He got a migraine, Ghidorah cared not. He just wanted to wipe this creature from the face of the universe.

Godzilla emitted a nuclear pulse that sent the hydra back. Godzilla fell to his knees, exhausted. He shook his head, and got back up. Ghidorah couldn't believe this. The nuclear dinosaur still wasn't defeated. Props. Ghidorah earned a new found respect for the other monster. If only Gigan were still here. Ghidorah floated to Godzilla, and cackled in his face. Godzilla backhanded Ghidorah away, and started pounding it's chest. Ghidorah staggered back, not believing he was fighting this monster to a stalemate.

Godzilla walked up to him and fired his thermonuclear breath at Ghidorah. Ghidorah was not giving up. He bit down on Godzilla neck and shot many volts of electricity inside of Godzilla. Godzilla was going to die in a few minutes, but he would bring Ghidorah with him to the pits of hell. Godzilla ignited the thermonuclear fires within him, triggering a countdown to an explosion equal to 10 nukes. Godzilla let out one final triumphant roar, and bit down on Ghidorah's left neck.

Grant felt the explosion from the other side of the country. "What the hell was that?!" Grant looked at Nick who had fallen over. Grant had fallen out of his wheelchair and answered, "I don't know, but I do know where it probably came from. It came from wherever Godzilla was. And Bucky." The sudden realization came flooding over him that his friend was dead. Bucky was gone forever.

"Well, he might have gotten out of there," replied a hopeful Nick. "If he got out of Kiryu, he wouldn't have been able to escape the explosion that just happened. Neither did all the people the explosion killed," retorted Grant. "I gotta call Ellie."

The area was destroyed. There were no signs of life. The battle that had just taken place destroyed the area and a radius of 50 miles. Nothing could have survived the explosion. Except something did. Ghidorah rose out of the center of the crater. Now only his right head remained, and he was only able to fly because of his zero gravity abilities. Ghidorah was flying off into the sunset.

But he fell. He tried, with all his might, to get back to his feet. He couldn't do it. He wasn't able to get to his feet much less get to the air. He wasn't able to power his zero gravity power, nor was he able to use his wings, since they were gone. He struggled to get his remaining head off the ground. It fell. The mighty Grand King Ghidorah had fallen.

"We have failed my master. It turns out that the humans are far more powerful than we gave them credit for." A mysterious figure was talking with his superior. The leader replied, "True. They have proven themselves worthy. They have survived the near extinction from the prehistoric beast and our two most powerful monsters, Gigan and King Ghidorah. They were able to beat Grand King Ghidorah even. We'll give them a couple hundred years and then we will see if they will be this honorable again." The spaceship that carried the strange creatures flew off into the depths of space.

Meanwhile, out in the Pacific,

Two men were sitting on their boat. Enjoying the sun. "You know, this has been some crazy shit that has happened these past few days," said a big, burly black man. The thin white man replied, "Yeah, but the good thing is Godzilla's dead." But the terror wasn't over yet. A few miles away from their boat, jagged, irregular spines burst through the sea.

The legend lives on.

* * *

AN: Hey, I finally got around to uploading the sequel. Now if you like this, there is an unfinished second sequel on . /wiki/Extinction_3:_Rise_of_the_Xenomorph I give full permission for anyone to finish that damn sequel, 'cause I just don't have the will to do it. However, it won't be counted as canon. I'm still thinking about continuing this story. Anyway, enjoy.

Godzilla is the same as the Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S suit

The King Ghidorah is from the Heisei series

The Gigan is from the Millenium series

The Kiryu is from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S

The MechaGodzilla is from the Heisei series.

The bat creatures are similar in apperance to Heisei Rodan, just a bit more mutated

the Mega-Spino is based on Jurassic Park III spinosaurus, except with spike jutting out everywhere

Credit to whoever made Godzilla vs Megaspinosaurus for the idea for the Mega-Spino


End file.
